Leave the Light On
by Miles Nitro Wolfe
Summary: Twenty year old Sabin Myers is the Leader of Lumiose City and its Gym. With a storied past, he hoped to reach a soul crushing status quo. Life had other plans. Two teenagers wind up in his apartment, on the run from a band of national terrorists. Enter a world filled with adventure, love, and Pokemon! OCxSerenaxFlannery. Rated M for sexual content, mention of rape, and language.


**Before I catch any flack for this, I've hit a bit of a block in Flight Risk. I will be continuing it, but the chapter I'm working on needs fixing and needs to be finished. I'll get there eventually, but my muse was working overtime on me and I ended up with this. Let me introduce you to 'Leave the Light On.' **

**For the record, Clemont and Bonnie won't be in this story. Taking his place as Gym Leader is Sabin Myers, an OC created specifically for this story. I have my reasons for replacing him, even if they aren't apparent.**

**Like Flight Risk, this story will be told from 1****st**** person perspective, since I really don't enjoy writing outside of that.**

**I don't own Pokémon or anything I reference in this story. Only things I own are my original creations.**

* * *

As the alarm buzzed, my hand shot out and slammed down on it, effectively breaking it. "Damn it, that's the third one this week," I grumbled as I sat up. My legs dangled over the side of the bed and I rubbed the dried sleep out of my eyes. I yawned as my feet hit the carpet. I pulled some clothes out of the closest drawer and placed them on the king-sized bed before trudging across and out of the room. When I stepped onto the wooden floor just outside of my bedroom, I could hear a jingle and I knew Atma and Ultima had woken up. "Mornin' girls," I yawned. I could hear both a dull bark and roar emanating from my bedroom in response.

My feet touched the cold tile and I faced myself in the bathroom mirror. I turned the handles that hung over the overly large sink to the left as the water poured out from the facet. Bending over, I splashed my face with the cool water, and let it pour over my hair for a bit. Turning the faucet off, I rung out my hair and tied the shoulder-blade length locks up in a tight bun. I stared at my now awake visage in the mirror. "I'll never know how I ended up with blue hair, but I'll be damned if it isn't cool." I shrugged and walked back into my room to see Ultima, my Arcanine stretching on the part of my floor that was illuminated by cracks in the sun. I knelt down and gave her belly a couple rubs and a kiss on the forehead before making my way back to the bed. Atma, my Luxray lifted her head from the ball she was curled in on my bed. I gave her a few rubs and also kissed her forehead before starting to get undressed.

I slipped out of my sleep shorts and flung them into the open clothes hamper in the corner. When they landed, the hamper rocked back and forth a bit and the lid closed. I slipped on a pair of white footed leggings followed by my black and blue Capri shorts – Arceus knows where I could find a decent pair of normal length shorts around here. I slipped my belt through the loops and attached my two Poke Balls to the left side. I grabbed the simple white shirt and looked at it. It held a 'red fire meets blue lightning' design on it. I pulled it over my head. Walking over to my nightstand, I grabbed my black choker necklace and stretched it over my head, letting it contract over its place on my neck. Finally, I stepped into my simple black and white sneakers and opened the shades, motioning to my girls to follow me as we walked into the kitchen of my, admittedly, spacious apartment.

* * *

I put Atma and Ultima's plates in their usual spot by the standing counter in the living room where I stood and ate. Looking out the window to the view I had of Lumiose City, I took a healthy bite out of my homemade biscuit sandwich and chewed it down to bits while my two companions were doing the same. After the three of us finished, I put the plates into the dishwasher and washed my hands before looking at the clock and realizing that I needed to get to work. I yanked the two Poke Balls from my belt. "Alright girls, in you go," I called to them. They both lowered down and growled at me. "Now now, you two. I don't need you two getting sick in the elevator," I started, and they lowered their heads in defeat. I tapped the center buttons of the Balls and Atma and Ultima warped into them. "And I don't wanna have to clean it either." I finished.

I pressed the button calling for the elevator, and rode it down from the third floor to the second, and walked out onto the gym floor and sat upon my throne. I tapped the buttons on Atma and Ultima's Poke Balls and they both glared at me upon release. Suddenly, there was a buzz that echoed around the arena, and I looked at the screen in my armrest. Smirking at who it was, I buzzed them in. I leaned forward and placed my elbows on my thighs, linking my fingers and looking expectantly at the left elevator door.

When it opened, a tall man walked through, his step full of grace and class. His eyes bore crow's feet, a sure sign of staying up too late too often. He strolled up to me with two teenagers trailing him: A boy, who walked with confidence and swagger in his step, and a girl who looked fairly intimidated. I stood up and flared my hands out to my two Pokémon. They licked my palm in acceptance of what I was secretly telling them and they sat still as I walked down the stairs from where I sat on high. I strode right up to the man and looked at him for a moment before grinning. "Professor Sycamore, you loon, what're you doing here?" I asked him.

He chuckled back at me and the two teenagers looked at each other in apparent confusion. "Monsieur Myers, it's good to see you, my friend. I need to visit more, I see. How're your two children doing?" I gave a quick clench of my fists and Atma and Ultima leapt from their perches to my side. Professor Sycamore knelt down and gave the two of them a good petting and they each licked a cheek.

"Children?" The girl asked out loud. She promptly blushed when I looked at her with a smile. "Eep!" She was definitely cute – Honey blonde hair tied back in a ponytail with a pink and black bolero dress covering her. She wore a pair of pink socks that went over her knees and a pair of black sneakers, carrying what looked to be a black cargo purse. The boy on the other hand was a bit more rugged - He had medium length black hair, and wore a dark green hoodie with a matching pair of camo pants and brown boots, carrying a black canvas messenger bag. After I had done my quick assessment, I realized I needed to answer the girl.

"Not really, more like companions or partners. Best friends, I guess you could say. My girls mean everything to me, since, outside of this tower, they're all I've got. No family or such," I flippantly remarked. The girl looked a bit downcast at that, and the boy didn't seem to care. "The Luxray is Atma and the Arcanine is Ultima." I walked over to the two of them. "I'm Sabin Myers, a colleague of the Professor. Twenty years old, and before you ask, yes, I am indeed the Gym Leader of Lumiose City. I'm also the only man outside of the members of the Elite Four to have beaten the Pokémon League Champion. That about covers it, right Professor?" The two teenagers had shocked looks on their faces.

"You forgot that you've never lost a battle, and you've travelled to multiple regions, beat every region's set of Elite Four and seen every Pokémon known to man." The Professor noted as he was performing a small exam on Atma and Ultima.

"Really, Augustine? Really. I'm a twenty-year old orphan with two Pokémon partners. What else was I supposed to do with my life?" I sweatdropped and returned my gaze to the two teenagers. I held out my hand for them to shake. "And you two are?" The boy shook my hand with a tight grip and when I went to let go, he pulled me back in. I bent down to go nose to nose with him. "Who do you think you are, punk?"

"My name's Calem. And I'm gonna beat you for my second badge right here and right now." He had a brazen look across his face and a wild grin. Professor Sycamore and the girl who had yet to introduce herself looked on.

"Now Calem, we talked about this…" I looked at the Professor, who had just warned Calem.

"Professor Sycamore, I apologize in advance." I looked back at the now-named Calem and with a short rear back, I slammed my forehead into his. The clack of bone meeting bone echoed throughout the arena and he finally let go of my hand as he reeled and went to a knee. "You would do well to listen to your superiors, Calem. Next time you pull a stunt like that, I'm picking you up by your waistband and hauling you into that elevator and you'll never get a shot at a badge."

Calem sat down holding his nose. "I got you… sorry."

I walked over to the Professor and the girl who I had not yet been introduced to, and stood in front of her. "I haven't been introduced to you yet, I'm afraid." I held my hand out to her and she took it with both hands.

"I'm Serena. It's very nice to meet you, Sabin." She stuttered out, and released my hand.

"I take it you're laying claim to a badge as well?" I asked her. Serena now sported a deep blush on her face.

"You got me." She answered.

"Let me ask you both this: How old are you, and how many badges do you each have?"

They both looked at me. "I'm eighteen, and I have just one badge – the Bug Badge from Viola in Santalune City." Serena answered.

"Sixteen, and just the Bug Badge as well." Calem answered.

"Viola is going too easy on her opponents nowadays." I sighed. "That being said, you two aren't allowed to challenge for the badge, no matter how bored I am. The rules state that this is the fifth Gym in the rotation and you must have four badges in order to challenge me. Get three more badges and then come see me. But just remember, I've never lost a battle. So you better get your shit together when you come see me." I started walking back to my throne when Professor Sycamore stopped me.

"Monsieur Myers, I'm afraid that I'm not just here to visit, as pleasant company as you are." I looked over at him and sat down on my throne. "You see, young Calem has got himself in a bit of trouble with a group of troublemakers by the name of Team Flare," I cut him off there.

"Professor Sycamore, you and I both know that there is nothing more I can do. I've been keeping this city as safe as I possibly can while maintaining my role as Gym Leader. They keep multiplying." I spoke, exasperated.

"Well, if you'd have us, we'd love to help!" Serena chimed in.

"When I get my hands on the man that thought it'd be a good idea to try and steal my partners, they'll be sorry!" Calem shouted. Ultima barked at him.

"Calem, that attitude of yours is why you're here in the first place." Sycamore reasoned. "Monsieur Myers, I'd like to ask you to house these two for about a week."

"You've gotta be kidding me, Augustine." My eyes bugged out and Sycamore just shook his head.

I tossed Sycamore a big sign and he caught it with ease. "Put that up in front of the tower outside." I walked over to the right elevator and ushered the two teens in. "Wait for me on the top floor. I'll be up in a minute or two." They nodded at me and the doors closed. The whirring of the elevator along with the sound of my footsteps, and the padding of Atma and Ultima's paws across the acrylic floor were the only things you could hear until I reached the center. I clicked a button on the remote I brought with me and a microphone rose up out of the center of the Poke Ball symbol that split the field in two. The eyeball cameras in the ceiling rotated to focus on me and I looked at the screen that unfurled from the ceiling.

All over the city, the various screens that were displaying advertisements and television programs were replaced with video of me in front of the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Lumiose City, I have a very important message for you. There are men and women walking around in orange uniforms, and their hair is the same color. These men and women are members of an organization known as 'Team Flare,' and are considered dangerous. If you spot anyone suspicious, please call the authorities. They will then be dispatched to your location. Team Flare, I'm well aware you can see this, that's my intention. I will find your source, and I will rip out your roots. Innocents don't need to be involved in your apparently personal vendetta with me. Gym Leader Myers, out." I pressed the button on the remote again and placed it back on my throne.

"Come on, girls, back in your Balls for a minute." With a couple growls of disapproval, I eventually made it back to the third floor, where I found my new charges impatiently waiting for me. I tapped the buttons again and my two companions immediately padded their way into my room. Ultima gave a quick bark and closed the door. She knew I wanted my privacy with these two, and I had promised the two of them food in return.

"Alright you two, why exactly do I have two kids in my apartment on the run from a group of nationwide terrorists?" I sat down on the couch in the same pose as when they walked in. Calem sat down on the sectional opposite me, facing me. Serena stood there, looking awkward. "Serena, you can have a seat. I don't bite, I promise," I assured her and she sat down next to me. "So, get to talkin' you two. Because you're gonna be stuck in this here apartment until either Professor Sycamore says otherwise or I've taken Team Flare out of the equation." I leaned back a bit waiting for someone to start talking. Neither one did. "Alright, if I have to get Professor Sycamore on the Holo Caster you both are going to be in trouble, and I doubt you want that."

"Please don't say anything, Mr. Myers! I'll tell you what happened." Serena broke the silence and was near tears. I motioned for her to go on. "We arrived in Lumiose City and were told to meet with Professor Sycamore at his lab. After that, we ended up at Café Soleil where that famous actress Diantha was speaking with someone named Lysandre. He was saying some weird stuff about making Diantha beautiful forever and never aging. It wasn't any of my business, and I didn't want to bother either of them, so I just ordered a cup of tea. Calem got really upset at being ignored and talked down to by the two of them and left the café. He ended up running into some Team Flare grunts and got attacked. Luckily, Professor Sycamore was in the area and got them off his back. But since we're siblings, we're travelling together. I guess it's my fault he got caught." Serena looked down and sniffled.

"Thank you very much Serena, I appreciate it. The bathroom is just down the hall and the first door on your right if you'd like to clean up or take a shower or anything. I'd like to speak to your brother for a moment, if I may." She nodded at me and walked down the hall. Before she entered the bathroom, she looked at Calem who was staring back at me with defiance in his eyes.

"Yeah, so what about it, Sabin? I could've taken them, my Pokémon are second to none!" He snapped at me. I maintained my hunched posture and looked straight into his eyes.

"Calem, have you ever heard of me before?" I asked. Simple question.

"No." His genius reply.

"Well now, that won't do. You already know my name. You already know that I run the Lumiose City Gym. But what you probably didn't know is that I run this whole goddamn city. When I made an announcement earlier, I'm sure you noticed. Every screen in the city, both personal and industrial was tuned to my announcement because I care for these people and these people care for me. Even though my television was off, you still saw the announcement on it right? And then it turned back off?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Another flippant remark.

"Well, since I run this whole goddamn city, and you're staying with me, you're going to end everything you say to me with 'sir,' got it?" My eyes were boring holes into his head when I finished.

"I got it."

"Wrong answer. And you better not make me repeat myself after this. Do you get it?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." I leaned back and stared out the window. "Your actions not only show a lack of discipline, but they show a lack of compassion and understanding for others. Your Pokémon may be your friends, but you also understand that they are living, breathing creatures that are born wild and free, correct?" I'd hoped he'd understand where I was going with this.

"I understand, sir."

"So then you also know that Pokémon are, in the same vein, tools that can be used to accomplish a job. Atma and Ultima know what they are capable of, and though I treat them as daughters, they also understand that sometimes work needs to get done, and they help me to accomplish that work. Pokémon aren't that different from human beings, you know. Calem, you little blowhard, by the time this week is over, I'm hoping to have taught you discipline and compassion. If I cannot completely teach you, then I will have at least gotten you started."

"Thank you, sir." He replied. I could almost see tears in his eyes.

"I trust that you care for your Pokémon very much, so how would they like it if you got hurt, or if you ended up in jail because you weren't thinking about your actions before you made them? I'll let you stew on that for a little bit. I need to speak with your sister." I got up and started to walk down the hall when Calem grabbed my wrist.

"Wait, please!" My eyebrow raised and I spun to take a look at him. "Sir, please, just… don't yell at my sister, sir! She didn't do anything wrong," He pleaded.

"Trust me, Calem. Your sister should be the least of your worries right now." I spun on my heel and walked toward the bathroom. I knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," was the reply.

"Serena, when you're finished, I'd like to speak to you in my room. You'll know which door it is." I walked into my room and was greeted with two big animals glomping me to the floor. "I just can't catch a break today, can I?"

* * *

There was a knock on my door. "Come in," I called. Serena walked in. "You can have a seat on my bed. Oof!" At that moment, Atma had decided she wanted to sit on my lap where I was seated on my floor. "You big lug…" I muttered. Serena giggled. I shook my head. "Alright Serena, you want to explain why you left your brother for the lions out there? I can understand he's annoying, but as the older sibling, it is your responsibility to keep that blowhard out of trouble, is it not?" I asked as I continued to rub Atma just below her chin, a rumbling purr coming from her. Ultima was currently cuddled up to Serena's leg.

"Well," she stuttered. "I'm sure you can tell that I don't have the best confidence in the world. I'm constantly anxious, and I kind of suffer from depression, I'm not sure why… Anyway, Calem is just too much to handle sometimes. It's like he doesn't have an off switch." She looked at me. "I'd like to be more confident and stuff, but having to constantly watch over my brother isn't doing me any favors…"

I grunted in response. "Well, I'll see what I can do to help you out. But you're going to have to trust me in order for it to work." She nodded and walked over to me.

"Thank you for the help, Mr. Myers. I really appreciate it." She gave me, and by proxy, Atma, a hug.

"You're welcome. Your brother is out on the couch watching TV. I'll be out in a few minutes to make some lunch." She walked out and closed the door. Standing up, I walked over to the nightstand and grabbed an earpiece. Popping it into my left ear, I turned the small device on.

"Strange children, aren't they, Sabin?" A sultry voice rang out from the earpiece and I looked over to my partners. Ultima was staring at me while Atma was grooming herself.

"You got me there, Ultima," I spoke.

"The girl was radiant the entire time she was here. Incredibly nervous." She spoke again.

"Well you would know, you were curled up against her the entire time." I scoffed.

"Enough about those children." Atma barked. "When are you going to find a mate, Sy?" I immediately flushed red.

"Damn it Atma, I told you I was done after I found _her_ in another man's bed. I don't need anyone else, I've got you two. Now drop it." I turned off the earpiece and tossed it on the bed, walking out of the room in a huff.

"If only the two of us were human… we'd be there for him in every way imaginable," Atma sighed.

"You're damn right we would be. Sabin deserves so much better than what he's got." Ultima agreed, and the two slipped out of the door and into the living room, where they sat on either side of Serena.

* * *

I slid two plates of Pokémon food down the rails to Atma and Ultima and placed two more plates of rudimentary food in front of my temporary charges. "Sorry it isn't anything better, I have to go food shopping. Didn't realize I was going to ever have to cook human food for more than myself." Grabbing my keys off the post in the kitchen, I clipped them onto a belt loop and slid my wallet into my back right pocket. "I'm going out for a bit to grab groceries. I have the only way in and the only way out with me, so you two kids aren't going anywhere. Atma and Ultima are going to keep an eye on you, and I will find out if you two did anything uncouth." I gave them the 'my eyes are on you' gesture just before the elevator door closed and carried me down to the gym floor where I stepped into the second elevator to take me to the ground. Some might see that as a useless measure, but having only one way up to my suite was perfect. Not to mention the elevator never needed to be fixed.

* * *

I was literally ten steps from the grocery store when a flash of orange passed my peripherals. I spun in its direction and saw a man with a mane of orange hair wearing a faux fur jacket. He turned to look at me and I saw a look of disgust cross over his face for a second before it turned into something pleasant. "Oh, afternoon, Monsieur Myers! It's a pleasure to see you today," He walked up to me and attempted to shake my hand. My right hand immediately went to my back pocket.

"Can it, Lysandre. I have it on very good authority that you've been involved with some fishy shit lately." I growled at him.

He got in my face. "Such unbecoming language from this city's illustrious leader." He scoffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Monsieur Myers. I was just going to invite you over to my café for a drink!"

"Like I said, can it. I'm not into coffee. I've got my eye on you, Lysandre." I snapped and walked off; making sure that my wallet was still in my back pocket. I walked into the grocery store and started grabbing what I needed.

Meanwhile, two Team Flare grunts ran up to Lysandre. "It's no good, Boss. We can't get into the tower, it's got a fingerprint lock, and unless he purposely leaves it unlocked, no one but him can get it in without being buzzed in," The female reported.

"Well that's certainly troublesome, isn't it? Good job you two." They ran off to where they came from. "Sabin," Lysandre snarled. "You better watch your head. Or else you'll find it sitting on a shelf, completely separated from your shoulders…" He walked off in a huff.


End file.
